Tales of Phantasia: The Animation
is an anime OVA based on the game of the same title, released from 2004 to 2006 in Japan in four volumes. The OVA was later licensed by Geneon for US distribution and was released in the United States in January 2007. Plot The plot of the OVA is generally based on the game's plot, but there are details in the anime that are not in the game, namely, additional scenes and dialogue. However, the episodes themselves focus on the party's encounters with Dhaos and the scenes involving the Tree of Life and the Elves, omitting a great portion of the story told in the original game. Differences from the game *Everything from when Cress and Mint are sent back in time until the Valhalla War is omitted (roughly one-third of the game). *Morrison casts a spell of Magic, Indignation, in the anime, whereas we're told in the game that Morrison uses Divine Power and not Magic. *It is stated in a flashback that General Reizen of the Midgard Army is a half-elf, yet that is never stated in the video game iteration. *Morrison specifically tells Cress and Mint to find Arche and Claus in the past, thus allowing for the aforementioned timeskip. *It appears as though Claus and Arche have been fighting alongside Midgard's army since before Cress and Mint met them; in the game, however, Cress and Mint meet Claus from a tip from Belladem's elder Lenios, and find out about Arche after defeating Demitel. *Cress uses a sword throughout the entire series, although he is capable of wielding a polearm, a spear or an axe in the game. He also does not use a shield. *There is no mention of the unicorn. In the game the party must visit it to revive the Tree of Life, Yggdrasill. *Mint witnesses Mars murdering her mother, whereas in the game she only fears that her mother is dead until she discovers her mother's earring. *The time-space transfer apparatus is located near the Mana Cannon, not in the ruins of Thor as it is in the game. *Instead of Harrisson, Lundgrom travels back in time via a time travel sacrifice ritual to seek out Cress and company. *The pieces of the Eternal Sword are given to the party by Lundgrom, whereas in the game the party must find the individual pieces. *Arche's mother does not appear in the scenes with the Elves in episode 3. *Suzu's mother is not shown with her father. *Suzu does not join the party. Instead she fights her father outside Dhaos' Castle while Cress and company fight Dhaos himself. *Dhaos does not change into his monster (Feather Dhaos) or angel forms (Plume Dhaos) in the anime. He is only defeated once. *Dhaos is, overall, depicted as being less ruthless than in the game. *Although shown in the end credits, it is never explained that Mint made a barrier around the tree, or that Martel and Dhaos' remains become a part of the new seed. Cast :''See also: Playable characters in the Tales of Phantasia article. * '''Cless Alvein/Cress Albane:' Takeshi Kusao, Johnny Yong Bosch * Mint Adnade/Mint Adenade: Junko Iwao, Karen Strassman * Chester Barklight/Chester Burklight: Kentaro Ito, David Vincent * Klarth F. Lester/Claus F. Lester: Kazuhiko Inoue, Jack Bauer * Arche Klaine/Arche Klein: Mika Kanai, Stephanie Sheh * Suzu Fujibayashi: Taeko Kawada, Michelle Ruff * Mars: Tessho Genda, Michael McConnohie * Raizen: Bin Shimada, Mike McFarland * Martel: Rie Tanaka, Michelle Ruff * Dhaos: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Patrick Seitz * Tornix/Trinix D. Morrison/Trinicus D. Morrison, Narration: Unsho Ishizuka, Jamieson Price * Meryl Adnade: Maria Kawamura, Tara Platt * Dozo, Official: Paul St. Peter * Elf, Head Knight, Official: Henry Joseph * Brambard/Brambert, General, Official: Kim Strauss * Bar Parton, Elf, High Priest, King of Alvanista: Kirk Thornton * Runeglome/Lundgrom: Lex Lang * Sylph: Tara Platt, Michelle Ruff * Elf, Origin, Technician: Steve Staley Japanese Staff * Directors: Takuo Tominaga (episodes 1-3), Shinjiro Mogi (episode 4) * Scenario: Ryunosuke Kingetsu * Music: Kimio Nomura * Original Character Design: Kōsuke Fujishima * Character Design, Animation Director: Noriyuki Matsutake English Staff * Voice Director: Patrick Seitz Theme songs ;Opening theme : :Performed by: Masami Suzuki :Lyrics: tomo :Composers: Mika Watanabe, Ikuko Noguchi :Arranger: Tatsuya Nishiwaki ;Ending theme :Priere :Performed by: Masami Suzuki :Lyrics: tomo :Composers: Mika Watanabe, Ikuko Noguchi :Arranger: Shigeyoshi Kawagoe External links *Tales of Phantasia THE ANIMATION Funimation website *Tales of Phantasia THE ANIMATION official site * * The Tales of Wiki - a Wikia of the The Tales of Series Category:Anime of 2004 Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime OVAs es:Tales of Phantasia: The Animation fr:Tales of Phantasia (OAV) ja:テイルズ オブ ファンタジア#OVA